Two Worlds Collide
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Two Shot Co Written with DanDJohnMLover* Two Knockouts from Impact Wrestling and two WWE Divas with similar personalities meet for the first time. How will their meeting go? *Rated M for Pervertedness*
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys this is a collabration between me and my good friend DanDJohnMLover. Believe me this is a taste of what happens when our Brains are together :D Anyway this is a two shot about her OC's Sarah Veerthorne and Christa Sullivan and my two OC's Chelsea Benoit and Josin Neidhart :D She only owns Sarah, Christa and Curtis. I own Chelsea, Joslin, Carrie, Trinity and Bridget. We own No TNA or WWE Superstars :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

"No Sarah! I'm not going to do it!" Christa fought as her friend Sarah pulled her to the arena where WWE's NXT, Superstars, and Smackdown tapings were being recorded.

Sarah Veerthorne and Christa Sullivan were two Impact Wrestling Knockouts. Sarah was the current Knockouts champion and she was also one half of the Knockouts tag team champions with Christa.

But if they were in Impact, what was the reason for those two being at WWE tapings? Well, Sarah used to be a WWE Diva. However, because of the lack of wrestling she did, she left after being in WWE for eight years. The reason she was here tonight though was because WWE was in the same town Impact was in and Sarah wanted to visit some old friends while they were there.

"Come on, Christa!" Sarah fussed with her best friend. "We'll only be here for a little bit. I just want to see a few of my old friends."

"But why did you have to bring me?" Christa asked.

"Because they want to meet you." Sarah said. "Besides, the only people you've met here are Punk and Adam (Edge)."

Christa crossed her arms, "You know Dixie will probably kill us when she finds out we came here."

Sarah sighed, "Okay. One, Impact doesn't start for another two hours. Two, we'll only be backstage so they won't even know we're here."

Christa gave up. "You've got a point there."

"Haha! I win!" Sarah laughed.

"Can I make perverted comments about people I don't like?" Christa asked.

"Only if I give you permission to." Sarah answered.

"Sweet!" Christa shouted.

The two girls proceeded into the arena.

"Man how did we get suckered into this match with the Bellas?" Joslin Neidhart asked her best friend and WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit as they were in their locker room getting ready for their match against Brianna (Brie Bella) and Stephanie (Nikki Bella) for Superstars later that night.

"Simple 'Mr. Excitement' Hates me." Chelsea said as she had on a Large Black Shirt, Black and Red Tripp Pants and Red Combat Boots.

"I bet I know why Laurinaitis is named 'Mr. Excitement' "Joslin said as she snickered.

"Joslin with how he looks I bet you he sucks in bed." Chelsea said.

"Not according to Eve he doesn't." Joslin said as they both laughed.

"Yeah but Eve is a Hoeski she thinks everything and everyone is good in bed." Chelsea said as Joslin got on a Kitty Skull and Crossbones Spaghetti Strap Tank Top in Black and Hot Pink, Black and Pink Wrestling tights and Dark Pink Wrestling Boots.

"What about Ziggler?" Joslin asked.

"She thinks he's good." Chelsea said.

"Hmmmmmm Khali?" Joslin asked as her and Chelsea laughed.

"Yeah." Both of them said laughing.

"Hey I'm going to get a water want me to get you one too?" Joslin asked.

"Yeah get me a grape will ya?" Chelsea asked as she started doing stretches "And don't ask people who and what Eve thinks is great in bed ok?"

"I wasn't going to do that." Joslin said darting her eyes back and forth.

"Joslin I mean it." Chelsea said sounding annoyed.

"Fine." Joslin grumbled as she left the locker room and went to get them some waters. "What Chelsea doesn't know won't hurt her." She smirked to herself as she walked by a girl with black and green hair "Excuse me but who or what do you think Eve Torres would find satisfying in bed?" She asked her.

"Eve Torres?" Christa asked.

"The woman who everyone calls a Hoeski." Joslin said.

"Oh her." Christa said as she smirked "How about Hulk Hogan?" She asked and Joslin laughed her butt off.

"Please what woman would be with him?" Joslin asked as she laughed.

"A Hoeski." Christa said as she smiled. "And that's what Eve is. What about John Laurinaitis she's whoring herself out to him."

"That is true." Joslin said as she laughed some more "What do you think they do alone?"

"Simple Laurinaitis gets his tiny wiener and Eve blows on it I mean gets the entire thing in her mouth because it's not that big." Christa said as her and Joslin laughed their butts off.

"Man that is so true wait until I tell my friend that. She hates Laurinaitis." Joslin said laughing.

"Hopefully I'll see it tonight. I'm visiting with a friend of mine." Christa smiled.

"Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Joslin." Joslin smiled introducing herself.

"I'm Christa." Christa smiled as her and Joslin shook hands.

"Nice meeting you Christa. Hopefully I'll see you tonight." Joslin smiled.

"Let's hope!" Christa smiled happily as the two went their separate ways and Joslin went to get the waters but not before turning back for a second.

"Could she be?...Nah." Joslin said as she turned around and went to the vending machines.

"Was that Joslin Neidhart?" Christa asked herself as she turned around for a minute then she went back to Sarah.

Back at Sarah, she was giving a hug to Randy Orton.

"It's good to see you again, Sarah." He said to her.

"It's been a long time. Even though it's been only a few months." Sarah smiled.

"So, how's everything going in the other company?" He asked.

"It's going great." Sarah explained. "I'm currently the women's champion and me and my friend are the women's tag team champs." She looked around and noticed Christa wasn't there. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Sarah!" Christa ran to Sarah's direction and stopped once she got to her.

"Christa! I told you not to wonder off!" Sarah complained. She turned back to Randy, "Randy, this is my best friend Christa."

Randy shook her hand, "How do you do? Sarah told me a lot about you."

Christa blushed. "I bet she did."

"Well, I better go." Randy waved before walking off. "Nice seeing you again, Sarah!"

"See you, Randy!" Sarah waved back. She then glared at Christa, "I told you not to wonder off!"

"I had to go to the bathroom and couldn't find it!" Christa explained. She stopped and saw NXT's Maxine walk passed them, who gave both Sarah and Christa a disgusted look. "Yeah, keep walking you Hoeski 2.0."

That comment caused Maxine to turn around.

"Excuse me?" She asked angrily.

"You heard me! Keep walking, you weirdo creep!" Christa shouted.

Maxine ran angrily at her, but was pushed back by Sarah.

"Who are you calling a weirdo creep, green-haired freak?" She yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sarah tried to calm the situation down. "Everyone, just back away!"

Maxine calmed down and backed away, but not before giving Christa an evil look.

Sarah punched her friend on the shoulder, "I only said do that stuff if I gave you permission."

"Sorry, I just know what she's like." Christa apologized.

"Come on. I got a few more friends to see." Sarah said as they started walking.

"Oh Sarah!" Christa remembered as they started walking. "As I was walking back from the bathroom, I think I talked to Joslin Neidhart."

"Joslin Neidhart?" Sarah asked. "Natalya's sister?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"I know Natalya and she told me about her sister a few times, but I've never actually met her."

"Hopefully we'll pass by her again before we leave."

"Come on Nattie!" Chelsea cheered as Natalya was facing off against Kaitlyn and Joslin came back with the Waters. "About time Jos what took you so long?"

"Sorry I was talking to someone." Joslin said throwing Chelsea's water to her and she caught it.

"Who?" Chelsea asked.

"Some girl named Christa." Joslin said as they watched Natalya's match some more.

"Is she a new Diva?" Chelsea asked as Natalya won.

"Alright Nattie!" Joslin smiled "I don't know all I know is that…" She tried to say but they heard Maxine and Johnny talk.

"Unbelievable Johnny this one girl who is a FREAK called me that!" Maxine yelled in disgust.

"Whoa whoa Maxine calm down what did she look like?" Johnny asked acting like his 'Weird' self.

"Black and green hair and she looked chubby." Maxine said disgusted.

"Wow she's weird." Johnny whispered.

"You're one to talk Curtis." Joslin growled as she walked out of the locker room. "Now I suggest you and Hoeski 2.0 here who is NEVER and I mean NEVVVVVVVER going to leave NXT leave right now before I put you both in the Sharpshooter." She growled as Maxine gave her a disgusted look before she and Johnny walked off "HOESKI 2.0!" She yelled.

"We get it Joslin she's NXT's resident Hoeski." Chelsea said "But why did you walk out all of a sudden?"

"Hoeski 2.0 was talking shit about Christa." Joslin said as she crossed her arms.

"So Christa has green and black hair?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah." Joslin said.

"Joslin."

"Yeah?"

"I bet you that was Christa Sullivan you just talked to." Chelsea said.

"Impact Wrestling's Christa Sullivan?" Joslin asked. "What is she doing here? And you watch Impact Wrestling?"

"I watch all Wrestling." Chelsea said. "And yes that's who I'm talking about."

"What is she doing here?" Joslin asked then got wide eyed. "You think Sarah is here too?"

"Sarah Veerthorne?" Chelsea asked "Yeah she's here too I bet those two never go places without each other unless they're with their boyfriends.

"How do you know these things?" Joslin asked as she yelled.

"Internet and I follow Sarah and Christa on Twitter." Chelsea said as Joslin got her Phone.

"What are their twitter accounts?" Joslin asked.

"Sarah's is _ChocolateAddict25_and Christa's is _SlipknotFan4Life_." Chelsea said as Joslin started following them.

"And they're followed." Joslin smiled happily.

"Now let's focus on our match with the Bellas." Chelsea said as her and Joslin walked back in their locker room and they saw that Curt Hawkins, Tyler Rexs and Bridget Guerrero started threatening Johnny and Maxine and they started laughing.

"Get them Bridget!" Josiln smiled happily.

"I'm glad she's my other best friend." Chelsea smiled but didn't know things were going to change between her and Bridget later that night.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Christa sat down on a bench in the hallway.

"Wow Sarah! A lot of people miss you!" Christa commented.

"And that's not even all of them." Sarah smiled. She noticed Christa taking out her phone. "Why are you taking out your phone?"

"I just want to check what Curtis is doing." Christa said as she opened up the phone and went to Twitter. But when she did, she had a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Joslin is now following me on Twitter." She answered.

"How'd she find your account?" Sarah asked.

Christa shrugged, "I don't know. Check yours."

Sarah took her phone out and opened it up. She logged onto her Twitter and saw that someone was now following her.

"She's following me too."

"Hmm, that's weird." Christa thought.

Sarah clicked on Joslin's Twitter and looked on her followers. She recognized a name on that list.

"What the…?"

"What?"

Sarah put the phone in front of Christa and showed her a name, _ChelseaBenoit4Real_.

"That girl added me a few weeks ago." Sarah said.

"Wait, that girl did to me too." Christa said. "Do you think she's related to Chris Benoit?"

"If her last name is Benoit, then she is." Sarah replied. The two girls stood up and began walking again. "Let's see if we can find anyone else."

As the girls were walking off, they spotted a TV in the hall and watched. The Bella Twins were out there.

"Can I make a perverted comment about them?" Christa asked.

"No." Sarah answered, making Christa pout.

Then the girls heard the announcer announce their opponents as Next Go Around by Nickelback played.

"And their opponents, the team of Joslin and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!"

Hearing those names caused Sarah and Christa to slowly turn their heads and stare at each other.

"Is the one with the black hair the one you talked to?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. That's Joslin." Christa answered.

"Well, I'll be darn!" Sarah whispered. "Let's watch and see how they do."

It was the end of the match and the two legal people in the ring were Joslin and Brie and when Joslin quickly tagged Chelsea she put Brie in a Bear hug and Chelsea ran and did a Lariat on her and she pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners Chelsea Benoit and Joslin!" Tony Chimmel announced as Chelsea and Joslin celebrated in the ring a bit before going to the back.

"Our Hart Attack is getting better." Joslin smiled.

"Yeah it is." Chelsea smiled as they walked back in their locker room "You got anything to do for Smackdown?"

"Not that I know of you?"

"Just hang out with Stephen (Sheamus)." Chelsea said as Smackdown Co GM and Divas Champion Trinity Farrelly walked up to them.

"What's up guys? First off loved your match out there." Trinity smiled.

"Thanks." Joslin smiled. "What's up Trinity?"

"Well Chelsea has a match against Brie Bella on Smackdown later on." Trinity said.

"Again?" Chelsea asked whining a bit.

"Nikki has a match I thought Brie would be in one too." Trinity said. "Joslin you're facing off against Beth Phoenix to see who will face me for the Divas Championship at Extreme Rules and I'm the special guest referee."

"Sweetness." Joslin smiled.

"Hey I'm going to get my other bag from Stephen's locker room. I'll meet up with you in a few." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Stephen's locker room and she walked by a girl with brown and purple hair.

"Hey nice job out there." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled.

"What do you call that move that you and Joslin used?" Sarah asked.

"Oh that's called the Hart Attack. It's a tag team move popularized by the Hart family." Chelsea smiled.

"That's awesome you trained with them?" Sarah asked .

"Yeah I'm the youngest graduate out of the Hart Dungeon." Chelsea smiled proudly.

"That's awesome!" Sarah smiled.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled. "I'm Chelsea."

"I'm Sarah." Sarah said.

"Nice meeting you Sarah I have to get my bag and get ready for my second match. I'll see you around." Chelsea smiled.

"Ok." Sarah smiled as her and Chelsea went their separate ways then they both stopped when they realized something.

"Son of a bitch." Both Chelsea and Sarah said as Sarah went to meet up with Christa and Chelsea went to Stephen's locker room.

"Hey you changed yet?" Chelsea asked as she had her eyes covered.

"Yeah come in." Stephen smiled as Chelsea walked in. "Hey congratulations on beating the Bellas tonight."

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she kissed his cheek "I've got to face Brie tonight though again." She said as she got her bags.

"And you're not getting changed in here because?" Stephen asked.

"Joslin will think we smooched smooched." Chelsea said. "And I'm not giving her that satisfaction of knowing we did."

"We'll do it later." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea kissed. "Love you."

"Love you too baby." Chelsea smiled as she went back to hers and Joslin's locker room. "Joslin guess what?"

"You and Stephen smooched smooched?" Joslin asked.

"Joslin shut up." Chelsea said sounding annoyed. "I just met Sarah Veerthorne and not realize it until I walked away."

"Seriously?" Joslin asked.

"Seriously." Chelsea said as she sat down. "But at least I recognized Sarah." She smirked.

"Chelsea shut up." Joslin mumbled.

On the other side, Sarah just made it back to Christa. Christa was playing a game on her phone.

"Sarah, where were you?" She asked.

"I just talked to Chelsea Benoit." Sarah said.

"Awesome!" Christa commented. "Is she nice?"

"She seems to be."

Christa sighed, "Are we done here yet?"

Sarah groaned, "No. I still have a few more people to see. Let's go."

The girls started walking off again. While they were walking, a girl with brown hair and pale skin walked passed them. Christa watched her with a weird look.

"Do you see how pale that girl's skin is?" She commented.

Sarah turned around and looked. "Christa, don't."

"I'm just saying." Christa said. "We're pale too, but she's paler than us!"

"That's Trinity Farrelly, the Co GM of Smackdown and the Divas Champion." They heard a voice behind them. They turned around and there stood Carrie Wilson, current WWE Champion and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions.

"CARRIE!" Sarah shouted before giving her a hug.

"I see you brought a friend." Carrie said.

"Yes. Carrie, this is Christa Sullivan." Sarah introduced Christa to her.

"Oh so you're Christa?" Carrie asked. "Sarah told me a lot about you when she was here." She turned back to Sarah. "So what brings you here?"

"We heard WWE was in town too so we decided to come in and see some old friends." Sarah explained.

"Good thing you stopped by." Carrie gave Sarah another hug. "How's life on Impact going?"

"No offence, Carrie. But Impact is giving me a better chance there than WWE was." Sarah said.

Carrie sighed, "I do wish Vince gave you more in-ring time here. He wasted your talent."

"That's why I left." Sarah mumbled.

"But I have been watching Impact and congratulations on becoming the Knockouts champ and Knockouts tag champs so soon." Carrie congratulated. She then smiled, "And I heard you have a boyfriend."

Sarah blushed and whispered, "Yeah."

Carrie noticed Christa rolling her eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend, Christa?"

"Yes." Christa answered. "But we're not as bad as Sarah and her boyfriend!" Sarah glared at her.

Carrie laughed, "You may be just jealous because her boyfriend is probably hotter than yours." That caused Sarah to laugh too.

"Sarah!" Christa whined.

"I'm joking." Carrie laughed.

"Well, we better go. We have a few more people to see." Sarah said before giving Carrie one last hug.

Carrie then gave Christa a hug, "Nice to meet you." She started walking away. "Hope to see you again!"

"You will!" Sarah called out. "Shall we proceed?" She asked Christa.

"I'm starting to like this." Christa smiled. "Let's!"

"Ok I got an Idea we go to Laurinaitis's office, we catch him with two naked Bella twins while their around his pill bottle size wiener, we secretly video tape them and BAM! Profit!" Joslin said as Chelsea tried to keep a straight face but didn't work as she burst out laughing

"Let's wait until Eve is in there." Chelsea said laughing.

"Good idea foursome!" Joslin smiled happily.

"You're disgusting." Chelsea said laughing. "Anyway wish me luck."

"Good luck and I'll walk to gorilla with you." Joslin smiled as they walked to the ring but on the way there they heard Sarah and Christa talk.

"I'm telling you his wiener isn't that big Sarah!" Christa exclaimed.

"Christa, shut up." Sarah said.

"It's true!" Christa exclaimed some more.

"Talking about Laurinaitis's Pill bottle sized whiner?" Joslin asked her and Chelsea walked by.

"It's not the size of a pill bottle it's the size of a pill." Christa said and Joslin started laughing.

"That is true." Joslin laughed.

"Ok the next person to make a perverted comment is getting a Crippler Crossface."

Chelsea said and there was a moment of silence.

"Penis." Christa said after a moment and Joslin chuckled.

"Ok now you're just acting stupid Christa." Sarah said sounding annoyed at Christa.

"That's it Joslin you're going out to the ring with me. Sorry but leaving you alone with Christa is like leaving two children alone with their parents secret box." Chelsea said.

"I saw what was in my parents' secret box. It was Playboy Magazines and Porno tapes." Christa said and everyone looked at her weird "What? I didn't read the Playboy magazines."

"Christa I like you, but you're weird." Chelsea said.

"Way to go Christa." Sarah said.

"I don't look at porn because I would rather look at the guy in real life." Joslin said and Chelsea pulled her by the ear. "Ow ow."

"We'll talk later." Chelsea said "Hey, you guys want to hang out later?"

"Yeah!" Sarah smiled.

"Christa, do me a favor. When you see John Laurinaitis ask him about his penis size will ya?" Joslin asked as Chelsea dragged her away from the group.

"Ok, why am I not that abusive when you're perverted?" Sarah asked Christa "I can learn a lot from Chelsea."

"We're so going to get in trouble if Christa asks Laurinaitis that." Chelsea said.

"But it would be funny and he wouldn't trust them nor would they because they don't work here." Joslin smiled happily.

"Good point." Chelsea said after a minute as Trip The Darkness by Lacuna Coil played and she and Joslin walked out to the ring.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Joslin from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Joslin walked to the ring and when they got in the ring they glared at Brie then Joslin left the ring and the match started. After a few (Since Diva matches aren't that long) Chelsea had Brie in the Sharpshooter and she was tapping out.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Joslin got in the ring and celebrated with Chelsea but Chelsea felt herself get attacked by someone then saw that it was Bridget. After Bridget attacked her Joslin power bombed her and helped Chelsea to the back.

Backstage, Sarah and Christa watched as Chelsea got attacked.

"Who was that girl?" Christa asked.

"It probably was one of Chelsea's friends." Sarah wondered. Her expression turned sad, "Poor girl. I hope she'll be okay."

Christa put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Then, Sarah's cell phone started ringing. She opened it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey baby." _The voice said. It was Sarah's boyfriend, Frankie (Kazarian).

"Hey." Sarah answered with a whisper and blushed. Christa saw her and knew who she was talking to.

"_Where are you right now?" _He asked.

"Christa and I are just visiting some old friends here in town." Sarah answered.

"Frankie's wiener!" Christa yelled into Sarah's ear. Sarah glared at her friend and was near yelling at her.

"_Well, you better get back to the Impact zone soon. The show will be starting in twenty minutes." _Frankie said.

"WHAT?" Sarah yelled, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Christa asked.

"The show starts in twenty minutes." Sarah whispered to her. She turns back to the phone. "We'll be there."

"_Ok, I love you." _He said sweetly.

"I love you too." Sarah said back. She made a kiss noise to the phone with him doing the same before hanging up.

"You two are disgusting." Christa groaned.

"Oh shut up and let's get out of here! We need to get to the Impact zone." Sarah grabbed Christa's arm and they started running out.

"Hey! Can I ask Laryngitis what his wiener size is before we go?" Christa asked.

"No." Sarah answered, annoyed.

"Come on!" Christa complained. "Joslin told me to do it!"

Sarah sighed, "Okay, fine. But I'm not coming with you."

"Oh yes you are!" Christa said happily as she grabbed Sarah's arm and starting running around the hallways. But about midway, she stopped. "Wait. Let's call him."

"But you don't know his number." Sarah said.

Christa held up her phone and went on Twitter. "I can find his Twitter and find his number." She began to chuckle as she searched through his Twitter. "Found it!"

She dialed the number, and then cleared her throat before John Laurinaitis answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? Is this Mr. John Laurinaitis?" Christa asked with a little girly voice.

"_That it is." _John replied politely. _"What can I do for you?"_

Christa started to giggle, "What is the size of your penis?" That even made Sarah start to giggle.

"_What?"_ John asked.

"What is the size of your penis?" Christa repeated. "Is it the size of a pill bottle or is it the size of a pill?" Both she and Sarah were covering up laughs.

"_Who is this?" _He asked angrily.

"Oh nobody in particular." Christa answered. "Now would you please answer the question?"

John hung up and when he did, Sarah and Christa busted out laughing.

"That was actually pretty funny!" Sarah commented laughing. "And I'm not the perverted one!"

"He'll never find out who it was!" Christa laughed.

When the laughing stopped, Sarah grabbed Christa again and ran out the door. "Let's go!"

_Me: So what do you guys think so far? It's just the Smackdown Chapter wait until the Impact Chapter :D :D Lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: I'm back with the Impact Chapter! :D :D Sorry for taking forever guys but both DanDJohnMLover and I had our own stories to work on but we've been working on this one as well :D :D Speaking of DanDJohnMLover I would like to think her for favoriting this story :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D (Btw I made a banner for this story the link is on my page :D)_

"Hey you've seen Christa and Sarah?" Joslin asked as she walked in Chelsea and Stephen's locker room and Chelsea was on Stephen's lap and they looked like they made out.

"No why?" Chelsea asked.

"I can't find them anywhere and I see that Chelsea wanted Smooch Smooch." Joslin smirked.

"Joslin shut up." Both Stephen and Chelsea said.

"That's what I saw." Joslin smirked.

"Well Joslin's pervertedness aside I think they had to go back down to the Impact Zone." Chelsea said. "They are taping an episode today according to Carrie and Serena."

"Well let's go to the Impact Zone and see them!" Joslin smiled.

"Out of the question." Stephen said. "If you guys go to a rival company taping you'll both be in serious trouble."

"Relax. Carrie and Serena were going to visit Katie and James anyway." Chelsea said.

"We'll go with them."

"Another problem Carrie is Katie's half sister and Serena is James's cousin so they're good. You two however will be in serious trouble." Stephen said.

"Stephen we'll be ok and besides since when do you worry about Joslin?" Chelsea asked and Stephen thought for a minute.

"On second thought good luck on not getting caught Joslin." Stephen smirked. "Chelsea, you're still not going."

"Who the hell are you, Bryan Danielson?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea, don't go there." Stephen said.

"I'm going there Stephen. I'm not Brooke Warner, you can't control me I'm going and you can't stop me." Chelsea said crossing her arms.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Joslin said.

"Joslin, get out of here." Stephen said pointing at the door.

"Fine, didn't want to be in here anyway." Joslin pouted softly as she left.

"Look Chelsea, I'm just worried about you that's all." Stephen said. "I mean what if those fellas down at Impact Wrestling go after you?"

"Stephen don't you remember who I am?" Chelsea asked. "I can handle myself and besides I got Carrie, Joslin and Serena watching my back."

"Don't get caught that's all I'm saying." Stephen said.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him.

"You're lucky that I love you." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea back then they heard Joslin talk. "Her talking isn't good." He said getting up and opening the door.

"Trust me, Christa. You think Frankie's wiener is bad try making jokes about one that's really pale." Joslin said talking to Christa over the phone. "Yep she's dating him."

"Joslin leave my wiener out of this." Stephen growled as he shut the door "Joslin was talking about my wiener."

"I'll beat her up later." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen. "See ya." She smiled as she walked out.

"Talk later. Chelsea just got done sucking his wiener." Joslin said as she hung up and Chelsea tried putting her in the Crippler Crossface.

"Joslin, when we get down to the Impact zone you're not allowed to hang with Christa." Chelsea growled.

"We were joking Chelsea we were joking! Uncle! Uncle!" Joslin yelled as Chelsea let her go.

"Leave my sex life with Stephen out of this and let's go find Carrie and Serena." Chelsea said as her and Joslin walked to find Carrie and Serena.

At Impact Wrestling, Christa was looking for Sarah.

"Hey Sarah! I just got done talking with Joslin!" She shouted as she was heading into their locker room. When she opened the door, she sighed at the sight. Sarah and Frankie were making out passionately on the couch. "God! You two are disgusting!" She yelled out loud.

That caused Sarah and Frankie to stop and look up at her.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Christa!" Sarah said sarcastically.

"And I'm glad I stopped you." Christa smiled. "I did not want to come in and see you two naked."

Frankie laughed, "We don't get naked that often."

"You did two weeks ago!" Christa reminded them. "Remember after the pool?"

Sarah gasped, "How did you know?"

"I could hear you guys. Tommy (Crimson) and I were in the room next to you."

Both Sarah and Frankie gave her a "You've gotta be kidding me." look. Then Frankie stood up and straightened his shirt.

"I'll see you later." He said to Sarah before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

As Frankie was leaving, Christa sat next to Sarah on the couch.

"Why did you interrupt us?" Sarah asked.

"I wanted to tell you I got a call from Joslin." Christa explained. "Would it be so cool if they come over?"

Sarah shrugged, "Yeah, it would. But they're probably busy."

A knock suddenly came on the locker room door. Standing in front of it was TNA Vice President Katie Borden, Sting's sister. The girls haven't seen Katie in a while since they debuted.

"Hi Katie!" Both girls ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Sarah. Hi Christa." She greeted back.

"How's the baby doing?" Sarah asked.

Katie rubbed her stomach, "It's doing fine."

Christa stood close to her, "Katie, are you going to bash Hulk again tonight?"

Katie smiled, "Maybe. Want to turn heel with me?"

Christa turned away. "Oh no! No matter who I hate, I won't turn heel. I just can't. Even though I hate Hogan."

"Understandable." Katie patted her on the shoulder. "And I need to remind you, you both are facing Mickie and Velvet in a tag team match tonight."

"Sweetness! Thanks, Katie!" Sarah thanked before Katie walked out.

"So, what are going to do until the show starts in ten minutes?" Christa asked.

"I dunno, think of something." Sarah suggested. "And no perverted comments!"

Christa groaned and pouted. This was going to be a long ten minutes.

"Man this place is small." Joslin said as her, Chelsea, Carrie and Serena walked in the Impact Zone.

"What do you expect? TNA works cheap." Carrie said.

"Carrie did you and Redemption clear my appearance for tonight and Lockdown?" Serena asked.

"You bet we did." Carrie smiled. "You'll be Serena Storm here ok?"

"Got it." Serena smiled as she went to find James.

"Let me guess we're not cleared?" Joslin asked.

"What reason would you guys have to be cleared to show up on Camera?" Carrie asked as they walked in the Impact Zone. "Serena is cleared because she's cousins with James Storm and I can clear myself because I'm sisters with Katie Borden and Kasey Wilson."

"So basically because we have no family in TNA that we can't be cleared to be on the show?" Joslin asked.

"Exactly." Carrie said. "Look can you behave Joslin? I'm going to look for Katie and or Kasey."

"Have fun." Chelsea smiled as Carrie walked away. "You heard her Jos."

"Nobody is any fun." Joslin said as they saw a woman with brown hair wearing a camouflage wedding dress and a bunch of tattoos on her arm.

"A camouflage wedding dress?" Chelsea asked in shock.

"This place is full of freaks." Joslin said.

"Dido."

"Let's find Sarah and Christa." Joslin said as they started looking around.

"Okay, this is the most awkward wedding I've ever seen." Christa commented while she and Sarah watched Eric Young's and ODB's wedding.

"You've never been to any weddings." Sarah said. "How do you know that this one is the most awkward?"

"I went to Curtis's and Lena's wedding. And that was far from awkward!" Christa was talking about her brother, who was also a wrestler and his wife.

"I'm glad it wasn't awkward. Otherwise they wouldn't still be married right now." Sarah said as she stood up. "Let's get our ring gear on. Our match is on soon.

The girls put on their wrestling attire; Sarah's was a dark purple top, black wrestling pants, and black boots. Christa had a black top with matching pants and boots.

As they were finishing up, Carrie came into the room.

"Carrie? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Have you two seen Katie or Kasey?" She asked.

"Katie talked to us before the show started. We haven't seen Kasey though." Sarah answered.

"You girls wrestling tonight?" Carrie asked.

"Yep. Tag team match, non-title against Mickie and Velvet." Christa responded.

"I wish you luck." Carrie smiled. "I better get going."

"See ya, Carrie!" The girls called out.

Sarah gave Christa a fist bump, "Let's do this."

"Totally." Christa smiled.

They grabbed their belts and headed to the ring.

"Joslin?" Chelsea asked softly as they got done watching the wedding.

"Yeah?" Joslin asked softly too.

"I'm never getting married." Chelsea said.

"Same." Joslin said.

"What are you two doing here?" A girl with blonde hair that looked like Carrie asked as she walked up to them. "It's dangerous to be visiting friends while Impact is taping."

"Relax, blonde Carrie. We're staying hidden very well." Joslin said.

"Joslin, I think that's Kasey Wilson." Chelsea said. "Carrie's twin sister."

"So blonde Carrie has a name?" Joslin asked.

"Yes I have a name." Kasey said crossing her arms. "Who are you guys looking for?"

"Sarah and Christa." Chelsea said.

"Well, they're in a match right now. Let's go to Katie's office. Harvey's camera isn't allowed in there." Kasey said as the three of them walked to Katie's office.

"Harvey's camera?" Joslin asked.

"Jason Harvey carries around his camera with him trying to get interviews." Kasey said.

"He records everything."

"Let me guess when that guy who everybody hates joined TNA to ruin it in 2010 he came with the package?" Joslin asked.

"Oh yeah." Kasey said.

"Does that package deal include that Hogan's wiener get screen time every week too?" Joslin asked and Chelsea smacked her upside the head. "Ok, what about his shriveled up balls?" She asked and Chelsea hit her again.

"You're about as bad as Christa." Kasey said as they walked in Katie's office and saw her and Carrie in there "Hey guys, I found these two watching a monitor."

"Hey guys, find Sarah and Christa yet?" Carrie asked.

"Nope." Chelsea said.

"They're in a match right now so you're going to have to wait." Katie said.

"Awwww." Joslin whined.

"They're winning though." Carrie smiled.

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled as they watched the match and Christa Irish whipped Velvet into the corner and tagged in Sarah and she got on all fours and Sarah ran and jumped off Christa's back and performed a leg Lariat.

"Was that Poetry in Motion?" Joslin asked.

"Yeah Jeff and Amy taught them that." Katie smiled as Sarah and Christa performed a double bulldog on Velvet then Sarah pinned her and won.

"They got jealous of our chemistry in the ring from earlier." Joslin smiled putting her arm around Chelsea.

"No comment." Chelsea said.

In the ring, Sarah and Christa were getting their hands raised.

"Here are your winners, Christa and Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced.

After they retrieved their belts, they headed to the back. As they were walking, Christa got an idea.

"Sarah, I'll be right back. I need to find Tommy." She said before running off.

Sarah shrugged and went to grab a bottle of water in the other hallway. As she was heading down, she heard a group of voices in Katie's office, which was on the other end of the hall. She headed towards there and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Katie gave permission.

"Hi girls." Sarah greeted.

"Hi Sarah!" Kasey greeted back.

"I was just wandering what all this talking was ab-" She stopped when she saw Chelsea sitting there. "Chelsea! Hey!"

"Hi Sarah." She greeted. Then she asked, "Where's Christa?"

Sarah answered, "She went to go see Tommy, also called Crimson."

"Go figure." Katie and Kasey rolled their eyes.

Sarah looked and realized Joslin wasn't in there. "Where's Joslin?"

"She was here a few seconds ago." Chelsea replied. "She got a call from someone and she had to leave for a bit."

"Okay." Sarah nodded.

Then suddenly, both her and Chelsea's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." Sarah thought. "Joslin got a call from someone?"

Chelsea nodded, "Yeah, and she just zipped out of here."

They both thought for a minute and looked at each other. "Joslin and Christa must be together!" They said at the same time.

At that moment, Sarah and Chelsea ran out of the room. They knew exactly what was happening.

"I bet they're making perverted prank calls to our boyfriends!" Sarah thought out loud.

"If they are, I'll probably get a call from Stephen any minute!" Chelsea shouted.

"Stephen?" Sarah asked.

"Also known as Sheamus. He's my boyfriend." Chelsea explained.

"Oh. Well, we better find my boyfriend before he gets a call."

Then just as they were running, Frankie power walked in front of them. He was holding his phone and had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Too late." Sarah mumbled. The girls walked up to him. "Frankie, what's wrong?"

Frankie sighed, "I just got a call from someone who asked me what my penis size was!"

"Was the person that was calling a girl?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, it was a girl." Frankie answered. "And she sounded like a real pervert."

"Frankie, I think that was Christa who called you along with Joslin." Sarah explained.

Frankie groaned, "Of course! Wait, who's Joslin?"

"A new friend, along with Chelsea here." Sarah smiled.

"So you're Sarah's boyfriend?" Chelsea shook Frankie's hand.

"That I am." He wrapped his arm around Sarah. "And I'm proud of it."

"Oh you!" Sarah giggled as they nuzzled each other.

As they did that, Chelsea's cell phone rang. She looked at the number and it was Stephen's.

"Hello?"

_"Is Joslin with you?" _He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Not right now." She answered.

"_Well when you find her, strangle her for me, okay? I got a call that was making jokes to me about me being a ginger and something else that was perverted. I knew it was her!" __Stephen growled_

"Don't worry. I will." Chelsea smiled.

"_Thank you, love." _Stephen thanked. _"I love you."_

"You too, amour." Chelsea said before hanging up. She turned back to Sarah and Frankie, who were still nuzzling their noses together. "Well, it's official. Christa and Joslin are doing prank calls."

"Let's go find them." Sarah suggested. Before they went off, she hugged Frankie. "I'll see you later."

"We shall." Frankie smiled. He pulled Sarah close and gave her a long kiss. Chelsea watched as the couple kissed.

When they were done, Sarah and Chelsea headed down the hall to look for the other two girls.

"Is his wiener ginger too? You're a genius, Christa! You're a genius!" Joslin smiled as her and Christa were in the Knockouts locker room and they both were laughing.

"Thank you." Christa smiled taking a couple of bows.

"Anytime."

"Be glad you don't work here though Sarah and Frankie are THAT bad." Christa said shuddering.

"How so? I only walk in on Chelsea and Stephen making out and their clothes aren't even messed up." Joslin said.

"I saw Sarah suck Frankie's wiener a couple of times." Christa said.

"YIKES!" Joslin yelled.

"I know and it wasn't that big!" Christa yelled making a perverted joke.

"Speaking of small wieners I got Bryan's number and I bet he has a small wiener." Joslin smirked.

"Call him! Also ask if he calls his wiener YES since he calls everything else that."

"On it." Joslin smirked as she called Bryan and he picked up.

"_Joslin what the hell do you want?" _Bryan asked rudely as he picked up.

"I just want to know a couple of questions." Joslin said as she put her phone on speaker.

"_Make it quick." _

"First off how big is your wiener?" Joslin asked as Christa quickly ran outside to laugh.

"_I'm hanging up." _Bryan said still sounding annoyed.

"No no I have one more question and it's not stupid I promise." Joslin said quickly.

"_Hurry up and ask it." _Bryan said as Christa walked back in.

"Did you name your wiener YES?" Joslin asked as Bryan hung up and they were both laughing.

"He hung up so that means he does." Christa laughed her butt off as Joslin got another call this time it was from PJ (Justin Gabriel).

"Hold on." Joslin smiled as she picked up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Joslin." _PJ said.

"PJ what's up?" Joslin asked as she smiled.

"Who's PJ?" Christa mouthed.

"Justin Gabriel." Joslin mouthed back and Christa nodded her head. "Yeah I'm visiting friends right now."

"_I was wondering after you get done if you want to hang out?" _PJ asked.

"Sure." Joslin smiled. "I'll talk later I'm hanging out with one of my new friends."

"_Alright. Love you bye." _PJ smiled as he hung up.

Unknown to Christa and Joslin, Sarah and Chelsea were listening outside the locker room door. They heard every word.

"Okay, that is not true!" Sarah growled.

"The stuff about you and Frankie?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah." Sarah answered. "Two things that make what Christa said false. One, me and Frankie don't do it that often and when we do, we do it in private. We haven't been doing it that long anyway. And two, Christa has only caught me sucking on him once and that was in a dark hotel room when she, Tommy, Frankie, and I had to share a room."

"They're perverted. What do you expect? I'm the same way with Stephen."

"I know." A smile grew on Sarah's face. "I'll call Curtis."

"Who?"

"Curtis is Christa's older brother. It drives him nuts when she makes perverted comments and gets pretty mad when she makes one of him."

Chelsea smiled back, "Call him!"

Sarah dialed Curtis's number on her phone. After three rings, he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Curt, it's Sarah." Sarah answered. "Come take care of Christa and her new friend for us."

"_What now?" _Curtis sighed.

"They're making perverted prank calls… again." Sarah whispered.

"_Where are they?" _He sounded annoyed.

"In the Knockouts locker room."

"_I'll be right there."_ Curtis said before he hung up.

Sarah clapped her hands, "He's on his way."

"What will he do?" Chelsea asked.

Sarah answered, "He always gives her a little talk and calls her by her full name."

"He sounds more like a father than a brother."

"She's his little sister, so yeah."

Coming down the hall, Curtis showed up. He stopped in front of Sarah and Chelsea.

"They in here?" He pointed to the door.

"Yep." Sarah nodded. "Be careful though."

"I will." Curtis opened the door and shouted, "Christina Adrienne Sullivan!" He then shut the door behind him.

"Oh shit!" Christa yelled.

"Who is he?" Joslin asked.

"My brother. He hates it when I'm perverted." Christa whispered.

"I got an idea." Joslin whispered. "Get him distracted then we'll make a run for it."

"Got it."

"Curtis! Someone is in the vent!" Joslin yelled.

"What?" He asked looking up and Joslin and Christa made a run for the door but when they opened it Sarah and Chelsea were glaring at them.

"Chelsea told me Joslin would try to find a way out of this." Sarah growled.

"Go back and take your lecture like women!" Chelsea yelled as they went back to the couch and Chelsea slammed the door.

"They're good." Joslin pouted as they sat down.

"Dido." Christa said as they sat down.

"Christa, you know I hate it when you're perverted!" Curtis yelled. "Every time you are people always complain!"

"We didn't do anything this time we swear!" Christa pleaded.

"Then why did you make perverted prank calls to Sarah and Chelsea's boyfriends then?" Curtis asked crossing his arms.

"We were bored." Joslin said.

"Really? You were Bored?" Curtis asked.

"Pretty much."

"Wow, you Harts don't know when shut up do ya?" Christa asked as she whispered.

"I'm a Hart for a reason." Joslin whispered.

"All I'm saying is don't do it again OR ELSE!" Curtis yelled as he walked out of the locker room angrily.

"Man I hate it when I get told on." Christa said. "Sarah just doesn't want to admit that she sucks Frankie's wiener five times a day."

"Wish I knew how many times Chelsea and Stephen smooched smooched." Joslin said and Christa looked at her weird. "I watch way too much South Park."

"Oh ok."

"We heard that!" Sarah and Chelsea shouted outside the door.

"That's it! I'm dragging Christa out of that room and I'm going to have a friendly chat with her!" Sarah growled.

"I'll do the same with Joslin." Chelsea agreed. "But I'll stay in the room with her."

"Good idea." Sarah agreed. The girls then slammed the door open, scaring Christa and Joslin. Sarah grabbed a hold of Christa's ear and pulled her out. "You're coming with me! We're going to have a little chat."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Christa complained as Sarah pulled her out.

"And you and me are going to have one as well!" Chelsea shouted at Joslin.

Sarah pulled Christa out of the room and shut the door. She crossed her arms and looked at Christa.

"What?" Christa asked.

"Please… stop!" Sarah let out.

"Stop what?"

"Stop telling people that I suck Frankie's thing five times a day, which I DON'T do!" Sarah yelled.

Christa chuckled, "Sarah, I'm only joking. I know you two don't do it that often."

"I know it's a joke, but it's getting annoying! Don't make me slap you!"

"Sarah, you'd never slap me." Christa laughed.

Sarah glared at her, "Christa, I'm serious! Stop it!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop!" Christa held her hands in front of her face.

"If I hear one more wiener joke from you today, you're dead." Sarah said calmly, and then put her hand on Christa's shoulder. "Now let's see how Chelsea and Joslin are doing in there."

"Joslin you're lucky we're best friends or you would be dead right now!" Chelsea yelled. "What if I called PJ and made perverted phone calls to him?"

"I would be really pissed off at you and feel hurt." Joslin said softly looking down.

"Then why do it to me then?" Chelsea asked crossing her arms. "And DON'T say you were bored."

"Because I'm a pervert." Joslin mumbled.

"Stop being one unless it involves Eve and Laurinaitis." Chelsea growled.

"Ok." Joslin mumbled.

"Chelsea is so much easier on Joslin!" Christa whined as her and Sarah walked back in.

"Eve has been doing "Favors" to Laurinaitis lately that's why." Chelsea said.

"She is a Hoeski." Christa said.

"Yeah she is." Sarah said.

"Anyway you guys want to do anything since the show is over?" Christa asked.

"It's not over yet Amy has a match against Chloe for Xplosion remember?" Sarah asked.

"Xplosion? You me TNA's international Broadcast Similar to Superstars?" Chelsea asked.

"That's the one." Sarah smiled.

"Anyway who's Amy?" Joslin asked.

"Amy Hardy, she's Matt and Jeff's younger sister and Addie's older sister." Christa smiled.

"Oh ok." Chelsea said nodding.

"Wait why did Amy debut before Addie since Addie is the youngest?" Joslin asked.

"Who knows?" Christa asked as they watched Xplosion.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Madison Rayne from Seattle, Washington Chloe Rayne!" Xplosion announcer Nichelle Figueroa announced unexcitedly as Tik Tok by Ke$ha played and Chloe and Madison walked out to the ring and when they got in it Chloe and Madison did their Queen and Princess stuff then Your God by Stone Sour played and Amy and Addie walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Addie Hardy from Cameron, North Carolina, Amy Hardy!" Nichelle announced happily as Amy and Addie walked out to the ring and when they got in it they posed then Addie and Madison walked out of the ring as the match started.

The actual match didn't take too long. The bell rang and Amy dodged a few clotheslines from Chloe before finally hitting her with a Dropkick. Chloe gets back up, but Amy takes her back down with another Dropkick. Amy then Irish Whips Chloe to the corner and Body Splashes her.

When the Splashes were done, Amy delivered a Bulldog on her. With Chloe down, Amy climbed up the turnbuckle and signaled for the Swanton Bomb.

Madison however grabbed her leg and pulled her down. But Madison was tackled to the ground by Addie. Chloe grabbed Amy by the hair and punched her in the face a few times. But then Amy attacked back and then from out of nowhere hit the Twist of Fate!

She pins; 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings, signaling the end of the match.

"Here is your winner, Amy Hardy!" Nichelle announced happily.

Addie ran into the ring, raised her sister's hand, and hugged her before heading to the back.

Backstage, the four girls were watching on the monitor.

"Wow. She's good." Chelsea commented.

"She's a Hardy, what do you expect?" Sarah said.

"See you later, sis!" Amy was heard coming into the hall. She spotted the girls in the hallway. "Sarah! Christa!"

"Good match, Amy!" Christa commented.

"Thanks." Amy looked at Chelsea and Joslin. "Are these new friends?"

"Yes." Sarah answered. "Amy, this is Chelsea Benoit and Joslin Neidhart."

Amy shook their hands, "Pleased to meet you."

"You too." Both Chelsea and Joslin agreed. Then Chelsea asked, "The four of us are going to hang out for a bit. Want to join us?"

"Sure!" Amy answered happily. "Just let me get my ring gear off and I need to tell Jeff and Garrett where I'm going." She sped off into her locker room.

"Let me guess, Garrett is her boyfriend?" Joslin asked.

"Yes, Garrett Bischoff." Sarah responded.

"She's dating Garrett Bischoff?" Chelsea asked. "Wonder what his dad has to say about that."

"He doesn't know they're together." Christa explained. "They're keeping it secret."

"I bet it's tough to keep a relationship secret." Chelsea said.

A few minutes later, Amy returned, but after giving Garrett a goodbye kiss.

"Okay! I'm ready to go!" She jumped in front of them.

"Let's go!" Christa and Joslin shouted.

_Me: That's all folks :D Joslin and Christa making perverted Jokes towards their best friends boyfriends (Which Sheamus wants to put Joslin in the freezer for alot) And the girls getting along great :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
